


BeLIEve

by LuisaTatis



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaTatis/pseuds/LuisaTatis
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has tratado de ayudar a alguien a quien todos creian muerto? ¿Lo haces por qué te nace o simplemente te sentiste obligada en hacerlo?Asi es la vida. Quizás a ella no le agrade, aún asi, luchará para que logre recuperar la vida que alguna vez perdió.





	1. BELIEVE I: "Eso no es todo"

**Author's Note:**

> La historia tambien esta presente en wattpad.

¿Alguna vez has tratado de ayudar a alguien a quién todos creían muerto? ¿Lo haces por qué te nace o simplemente te sentiste obligada en hacerlo?

Así es la vida. Ellos, a pesar de ser mundos muy distintos, cuentan con algo en común que podría hasta unirlos. Los deseos de seguir adelante, sin importar los muchos obstáculos que se les atraviesen. Solo basta en tenerse la confianza necesaria, echarse una mano y seguir, hacia adelante.

Eso no es todo, quizás a ella no le agrade, aun así, luchara para que logre recuperar la vida que alguna vez perdió.


	2. Prólogo

Año 2018. A punto de que se termine el año y muchas cosas pasaron. Aunque se está ignorando algo que sucedió durante este corto periodo, más el otro año que se aproxima.  
Una persona a la que todo el mundo creía muerta reaparece, aunque no como lo hubiésemos imaginado. 

El. Confundido, desorientado y sin saber qué hacer. Se esconde de las personas capaces de inventar cientos, miles de mentiras sobre su persona y en medio del desespero, encuentra su propio refugio. 

Ella, se verá enredada en una situación de la que tal vez le sea difícil salirse. No puede recurrir a nadie, no le puede decir a nadie lo que oculta en el armario. La tomarían por loca, y eso, es lo último que ella desea. 

¿Si solo encontraran en alguien un simple consejo? Claro que lo tienen y se encuentran durmiendo bajo la misma habitación. Habitación oscura como la vida que se ha ganado y la que está a punto de obtener.

Con un lapicero, escribe las primeras letras de algo que podría cambiar para siempre su vida y la vida de quien está a su lado. Al finalizar deja su firma y la misma frase de todos los días.

"Cree en ti mismo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como sabran esta historia tambien la podran hallar en mi cuenta de Wattpad (miren mi perfil para que vean mi username). Los personajes son los mismos de la "Liga de la Jusicia" y tambien he de decir que el Michael será de la era "This is it".  
> ―AsomBroSsia.


	3. Capitulo 1.- Un dia en la vida de Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia estará siendo narrada en su mayoría por Michael y Diana.

Otra mañana ordinaria. Mi despertador aún sigue sonando y yo, aun pegada a las sabanas. No tenía ánimos de pararme, era Viernes después de todo; era mi día libre así que no tiene caso que me levante. ¡Nadie sobre la faz de la tierra harán que me quite de esta cama!

—Señorita Diana —la voz gruesa de un hombre suena desde el umbral de mi puerta—, señorita Diana. Es hora de que se levante.

—Ni creas que voy a hacerte caso —una vez le dije eso, volví a cubrirme más con las sabanas. Claramente se escuchan unos pasos aproximándose y puedo sentir como halan con fuerza las cobijas, dejando ver mi cuerpo cubierto con mi pijama color celeste.— Agh ¡Barry! maldito puberto. —me pare furiosa y agarre lo primero que vi a mi alcance para encararlo.

Se estaba riendo, el muy idiota. Aun así, no dejaba mi pose de "chica amenazante".

—¿Por qué se pone así?

—¡Tú sabes bien por qué! Te dije que no iba a hacerte caso en levantarme, y ahora por tu culpa se me quito el sueño. Juro que a la próxima hare que mi abuelo te eche a la calle, ¿cómo la vez?

—Bueno ya, lo siento. Pero no es para que me esté reclamando y amenazando con la almohada.

Sabía que no era bueno haberla usado, hubiera preferido algo así como un garrote, eso si sería intimidante. La dejé sobre mi cama y le lancé una mirada para que me dejara sola. Capto mi mensaje, cerrando la puerta. Me puse boca arriba en la cama, ¿ahora que se supone que haga, si lo único que quería era dormir? Quería hacerlo, volver a tener aquel sueño extraño, pero, por más que cerraba mis ojos, no me pasaba nada.

Rendida de tanto intentar, no tuve otra opción que levantarme, tomar un baño, arreglarme y bajar a desayunar. Ya saben, lo normal. Mientras iba comiendo, vi a mi abuelo entablando una conversa con Barry, y la realidad es que el abuelo, por cuidar su salud, sobre todo las cataratas que se le presentaron hace casi un año, se vio en la obligación más que necesidad en contratar su propio chofer. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con la decisión, a excepción mía. Yo con gusto le hubiera acompañado a todas partes pues era y sigo siendo buena en el manejo gracias a él, sin embargo, este se negaba, decía que debía enfocarme en terminar lo que iba a hacer. No me quedo de otra y acepte, aunque de mala gana. Un día llego a la casa un muchacho más joven que yo, ni tanto pues yo le ganaba por siete años. Abuelo lo presento como su nuevo (y primer) chofer, me sorprendió solo de ver cuan niño se veía. Me costó mucho relacionarme con aquel puberto, al final, me di cuenta de que no era tan malo y decidí que terminaríamos en conocernos un poco más. Claras estaban nuestras obligaciones, que nunca lo hicimos.

Vuelvo a mi realidad, gracias al sonido de los relámpagos. Sigo sentada y aun los observo conversar. Si tan solo pudiera oírlos, pero, se encuentran demasiado lejos y por lo que me enseñaron de no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, hace que me retracte de ese pensamiento. De todas formas, en esta casa se sabe todo tarde o temprano, si yo fuese la víctima, prefiero que sea tarde.

Subo a mi habitación donde abro mi vieja laptop y la enciendo, o eso es lo que trato de hacer. Dejo su funcionamiento hace un par de meses, quise mandar arreglarla, el problema era que ningún experto me echaba la mano. Lo bueno fue que una amiga y compañera de trabajo me dio otra como excusa de cumpleaños atrasado. Me percate que no era el último modelo para presumirla frente a todos. No me importó. Si he de necesitar una laptop únicamente la usó de manera profesional. Digite mi contraseña y la pantalla paso de azul a mostrar una fotografía. Era un hombre que usaba un fedora tapándole los rizos, su piel era blanca, ojos profundos y oscuros, nariz respingada y su traje era negro.

«Este tipo, ¿por qué Ana pondría a este...? Ah claro, ya recordé. No importa, mejor la cambio»

Así fue. Ahora la pantalla mostraba una fotografía mía, abrazándole el hombro de Ana, mientras hacíamos unas muecas graciosas. Ella frunciendo el ceño y los labios y yo, sacando la lengua con los ojos abiertos como platos. Solíamos sacarnos fotos de este tipo y esta sin duda, era una de mis favoritas y no la de ese pedófilo.

No pensé más en eso y me dediqué a buscar en la bendecida Google "Como arreglar un portátil". Salen un montón de páginas, le doy a la primera, la cual resulta ser un video. El tipo empezó con un discurso sobre las computadoras, en eso mi celular deja salir un tono especial para mí. Back in Black de AC/DC me indicaba una llamada.

—«Hola» .

—«Diana, hermosa, ¿cómo te va la vida?» 

—«Como siempre Bruce, y ¿cómo va todo por allá?» 

—«Pues, ¿recuerdas a Trevor?» —le dije que si lo recordaba y de pronto se hizo una pausa algo larga—. «Murió en una balacera» .

Al oír esa noticia y más con esa voz entrecortada, me cubrí la boca con la mano que tenía libre y me aguanté las ganas de llorar. Trevor, además de haber sido mi primer amor, era un gran amigo de Bruce y el enterarme cómo fue su final, me partido el alma. Ninguna persona olvida su primer amor y, yo no era la excepción.

—«No es posible, ¿y tú te encuentras bien?» 

—«Aun sigo adolorido. Si no fuera por él, ahora no te estaría llamando».

Mordí mi labio con fuerza, aunque no salió sangre. Una vez me calme, seguimos hablando durante unos minutos más. Donde se encontraba Bruce ya era de noche y aquí, apenas se estaba asomando el sol. Me conto lo complicado que era vivir en un país donde la guerra predomina. Solo balaceras y el tener que camuflarse la mayor parte del tiempo, eso sí era difícil, pero era feliz haciéndolo. De mi parte no le dije casi nada, solo las salidas que tenía con Ana y, algunas veces con Barry.

—Diana, hora de almorzar.

—¡Ya bajo! —cuando respondí, aleje la bocina y luego la coloque de nuevo en mi oreja— «Bueno Bruce, me dio gusto haber hablado con vos».

—«A mi también me dio gusto hermosa. Somos amigos después de todo».

—«Lo sé yo...» —el abuelo volvió a llamarme—. «Te dejo. Cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde hallarme».

—«Claro. Adiós Diana». —se cortó la comunicación.

—Adiós, mi general.

Dejo el celular sobre mi mesa de noche y bajo al comedor. Abuelo y Barry ya estaban sentados mientras la señora que cocina nos estaba realizando el Servicio Inglés. Servir la comida directamente en los platos y frente del comensal, en este caso, nosotros. Mientras iba comiendo, note a Barry con los ojos cerrados, las manos juntas y moviendo un poco los labios, pero sin emitir ningún sonido, luego su mano derecha la dirigió hacia su frente, luego al pecho y finalizo con su hombro izquierdo y derecho. No sabía ni que era lo que estaba haciendo, no me importo y seguí con lo mío.

Las horas pasaron. De la casa a la universidad y otra vez, de regreso a mi casa. Así, hasta que llego la noche. El celular volvió a dejar que la canción sonase. Corrí y contesté.

—«¿Que pasa Bruce?»

—«Diana, no tengo mucho tiempo así que seré breve» —atenta escuchaba lo que me iría a decir— «Mis compañeros y yo tomaremos un vuelo a los Estados Unidos. Trevor hubiera querido que lo enterráramos en Los Ángeles, que fue el lugar donde nació, ¿vas a ir?»

—«Por supuesto. Hablare con abuelo y mañana a primera hora te aviso.»

—«Me parece bien» —al fondo se podía oír a alguien llamándolo—. «Me voy, que descanses.»

—«Hasta mañana.» —la llamada se termina. Me pongo mi pijama y me dirijo a la biblioteca donde abuelo se encuentra a estas horas. Entreabrí un poco la puerta y ahí lo vi, sin quitarle la mirada al periódico y el humo de la pipa salía de su boca. Quería pronunciar la palabra correcta «Abuelo» pero estaba consciente que a él jamás le gustara que le diga de esa manera—. ¿Julio?

Julio. Si, ese es el nombre de abuelo. Sigo sin entender porque no le gusta que me dirija a el de esa manera. Tengo entendido que es el padre de mi mamá, por lo que, en teoría, es mi abuelo. Mis pensamientos e interrumpieron cuando él me estaba llamando. Sacudo mi cabeza algo avergonzada, y de su parte, ni una sonrisa.

—Perdón. Es que me distraje.

—Que no se repita eso niña —asentí con rapidez—. Y bien, supongo que vienes por algo importante, ¿no es así?

Y ahí fue cuando le conté de la llamada, la muerte de Trevor y del entierro que se iba a realizar en Los Ángeles. Como vivimos en Chicago, tuve que pedirle permiso para dejarme ir allá y darle su ultimo adiós. Una vez terminada mi petición, abuelo se quedó pensando. Puse mis manos detrás y jugueteaba con estas, a lo que mantenía mi postura recta y firme.

—Puedes ir, pero el joven Allen te acompañara, ¿quedo claro? —Allen, era el apellido de Barry.

Me contuve las ganas de abrazarlo, y mi mente recordó como se puso una vez que lo hice. Un grito de «¡Si señor!» más un saludo militar fueron más que suficientes para él. Pedí permiso para retirarme y aquel, me hizo un ademan para hacerlo. Cierro la puerta y subo hasta mi cuarto, donde me meto debajo de las cobijas, esperando a que ese extraño sueño, aparezca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, votar y comentar. ¡Se les quiere!  
> ―LadyAmBroSsia.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo algo en esta pagina. Espero de corazón que le den una leida, si son Moonwalkers como yo.  
> ―AsomBroSsia.


End file.
